this_war_of_minefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Looted Gas Station
“''He didn't deserve to become crow food. Nobody does. Take care of yourself.” –Unknown man attending his friend's grave The '''Looted Gas Station' is a scavenging location added in Update 1.3 It is also featured in the Father's Promise DLC, as an area of interest after Adam acquires clues leading towards that area. The Last Broadcast DLC also features this area, albeit renamed simply the Gas Station. Overview The Looted Gas Station is an early location that can be available on the first night. It is completely safe to scavenge and loot is plentiful. A hidden stash is located behind a grated door, which contains books and several pieces of jewelry. It will be revealed after the clue is read upstairs. Bring a crowbar or lockpick to get in to the cabinet. If the player revisits the area a man can be found attending to a friend's grave in the back. He's not hostile unless you attack him. He refuses to kill you as he walks away and tries to avoid the conflict. Fighting him again is dangerous if you're unarmed, since he's a strong bare-knuckle civilian. Killing him inflicts sadness, depression, or broken status to your survivors. He is not armed, and doesn't drop anything. There is almost no wood to chop here; just one small cabinet that might yield three fuel. Father's Promise The area has a lone, unnamed NPC merchant wandering the area. The NPC will scavenge the loot pile outside next to the car, so be wary if you intend to scavenge. Loot in this area is similar to the other game modes. Adam can ultimately find clues upstairs that further unlock other areas on the game map. The Last Broadcast In The Last Broadcast DLC, this area appears, renamed the Gas Station. The map is the same, but the rubble pile is removed and instead of a civilian, a soldier is found here, whose supply truck has broken down. Three hiding spots are also added. It is available from the start of the game. Esma starts from the left entrance and can overhear a soldier attempting to contact other soldiers via walkie-talkie. The soldier remarks that his battery is dead and he has to find another one. The soldier will then begin to scavenge the area. Avoiding the soldier, Esma can find the supply truck, which is information Malik can broadcast the next day. Esma can loot the truck herself, but it counts as stealing. The soldier can also be killed, which will yield an assault rifle and ammunition. In the basement, Esma will realize there is probably leftover fuel behind the grated door. This information can also be broadcast by Malik. After broadcasting about the supply truck, returning here reveals a dead soldier and several dead civilians, with all of the supply truck goods gone. In cases where Esma kills the soldier instead, the truck is simply empty of goods and no bodies rare present. Returning here after broadcasting about the fuel reveals the grate sawn through and all the fuel gone. The cabinet is still locked, so this can be used to save a Saw Blade. If you do not broadcast the information about the fuel, Esma can return with a Saw Blade and claim the fuel (around 20 pieces) for herself. In this case, the news about the fuel will then be removed Malik's list of possible broadcasts at the Transmitter. Notes The Looted Gas Station was added with the 1.3 Update. Category:Locations